


the dilemma

by comedianne



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedianne/pseuds/comedianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's love for Amy is unbreakable, except for the fact that he loves someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> This is just a short little piece about Jake's true love for Amy and his new love for Sophia. Last time I wrote from Amy's perspective, this time it's Jake's. I really hope that they at least acknowledge their love in this episode, but from the clips I've seen so far and the synopsis, it's looking gray. Still have my fingers crossed! I'd love any type of comments and reviews,so please, please tell me anything you think. Also thanks so much for the lovely comments and kudos on my last piece, it really made me so happy. Thanks so much! Enjoy!!  
> -Comedianne  
> PS:ALSO IF YOU WANT THE BEST COMEDY ON INSTAGRAM follow @sambergonian she wants 100 and I love her you should go follow she posts the best stuff which is going to be brooklyn stuff probs tonight or tomorrow COURAGE RISKS GO NOW THANKS!!!  
> PPS Rights to Goor and Schur and all that good stuff :)  
> PPPS this is after the breakup of Teddy and Amy, probably right after the road trip :)

Maybe it was all in his head. Maybe she really didn't love him as much as he loved her. But he didn't care. He was still going to love her, secretly or not. He loved Amy Santiago. Nothing was going to stop that.

Except maybe Sophia.

He didn't want to admit it. He had never done anything like this before. He'd never purposely dated someone to make someone jealous, mainly because he'd never loved someone before. Not like Amy. But , well, after the night with Sophia and then when she ended up being a defense attorney, but a really hot and smart one, he couldn't help brag. He really didn't think of her as anything else then. Just someone who rivaled Amy's beauty and smarts. Rivaled, he thought to himself. There was no one who was as beautiful and as smart as Amy. But then he started really  getting to know Sophia. And she was much more than someone who he could use to make Amy jealous. Like , much much, more. She was cool, and funny, and maybe she was just as smart and beautiful. And, she was  into him. It was a different love. This was a love where both people really loved each other. Different, but that didn't take away from what he had for Amy.

 But Amy was off-limits. So, he could only really love Sophia because if he ever came clean to Amy, then he would have to break it off with Sophia, but  he didn't want to break it off with Sophia, because he really loved her too. And there was no guarantee that Amy loved him back. And then obviously, Sophia would break it off with him if he admitted to Sophia that he was also equally in love with his partner that was like a sister to him. You see the dilemma?

He watched Amy pour her coffee slowly and delicately from across the station, just like everything else she did. His pocket vibrated and he saw he had a text from her.  _We still on for dinner? I'm cooking._

He smiled, and looked up, just to see Amy staring at him. He would never know what kind of thoughts hid behind that stare, but he knew that somewhere, secretly or not, she had feelings for him, too.

Maybe he would wait for the dilemma to solve itself.


End file.
